Just the Way You Are ( Two Different of Love Story )
by HD129
Summary: Bagaimana Kyumin dan Kihae mewarnai perjalanan cinta, memaknai arti kehadiran pasangan masing-masing. Warning : Drabble, YAOI, Cast : Super Junior Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae . Pair Kyumin & Kihae. Don't Like Don't Read. RnR.


**Author by DeHa**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fluffy.**

**Cast : Lee Donghae & Kim Kibum. Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun ' Super Junior**

**Description :** Dua pasang kekasih memaknai cinta dengan cara mereka sendiri . **WARNING** YAOI , OOC, **Typo (s),** Crack story.

**Desclaimer** : Always, all the cast belong to God. But that Ficts belong to me. Do not Copy paste coz you will definitely regret it.

* * *

**~137~**

**Promise**

Hampir 30 menit seorang lelaki muda membolak-balik majalah di tangannya. Matanya memicing, mengintip embun dari minuman dinginnya yang semakin menguap.

Sudah 30 menit, namun seseorang yang ditunggunya tidak jua muncul. Memberi petanda pun tidak. Bahkan kini kudapan _Fried Potatos_ di hadapannya mulai mengikis.

" Ini terlalu lama, Kyu?" memaksa untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Bukankah masih banyak janji yang harus ia penuhi? Apa yang sebenarnya menahannya untuk tetap duduk menungu menunggu dan terus menunggu.

Seperti itulah, Lee Sungmin. Namja itu enggan beranjak hanya demi menunggu Cho Kyuhyun kekasihnya yang berjanji akan tiba tepat sebelum matahari tenggelam, berganti remang-remang gemerlap lampu resto tempatnya saat ini.

Lee Sungmin masih tetap menunggu, walaupun pelayan restoran bolak-balik menanyakan menu. Siapapun pasti tak ingin rugi, buat apa membiarkan satu pelanggan sementara jika satu pelanggan itu pergi puluhan pengunjung mungkin akan datang mengisi meja yang tersekat khusus dan _privasi_. Meja yang hanya di peruntukan bagi pasangan kekasih, berintim ria.

" Aku lelah" Sungmin mendesah. " Lebih baik aku pulang saja" segera diraihnya ponsel _android _yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja, bermaksud membatalkan janji, mengingkari kesepakatan hari ini. Namun, belum sempat kakinya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, sesosok pemuda bermata angkuh, melangkah kearahnya, duduk tanpa ada beban sedikitpun.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya. Sabar. Walaupun ia bukan malaikat dan ada kalanya meletupkan emosi yang meluap-luap, namun kali ini ia biarkan si pangeran evil melakukan pembelaan diri.

" Tadi, aku menemui Changmin sebentar. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan dengannya" satu alasan, singkat, yang tak perlu sama sekali Sungmin tanyakan lagi lebih jauh.

" Sungmin, kemarilah. Lebih baik kau duduk di sampingku. Kita makan bersebelahan saja" Kyuhyun menarik satu kursi di sampingnya, memerintahkan Sungmin untuk pindah tempat. Sungmin menurut, iapun duduk di samping Kyuhyun dengan nyaman. Menghirup aroma khas tubuh Kyuhyun yang membuatnya nyaman. Sakit hati yang sempat menghampirinya menguap seketika, terlebih kala _Namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu menyampirkan satu tangannya melingkar di bahunya dengan lembut.

Seperti ini. Ya, seperti inilah Sungmin merasa sangat di miliki, dijaga, walau sesungguhnya ia tak perlu penjaga. Ia hanya butuh seseorang ada di sampingnya, memberinya kenyamanan lahir maupun bathin.

**~129~**

**Promise**

**Brakk**. Donghae menghempas buku buku menu di hadapannya dengan kesal.

" Kau membuatku menunggu 30 menit, Bummie. Kau pikir aku tidak ada kerjaan lain, hah" cecarnya.

Kibum, sang kekasih yang tengah dimakinya di muka umum, mencoba untuk menenangkan.

" Jangan seperti ini, _Hyung_. Kau mengundang pusat perhatian"

" Biarkan. Kau pikir aku peduli " Donghae malah bersikukuh, melanjutkan kegeramanya yang memuncak.

" Lebih baik aku pulang" cepat-cepat dimasukannya beberapa barang yang sempat ia keluarkan tadi ke dalam kantung jaket kulitnya kemudian bergegas secepat mungkin meningalkan Kibum yang ia anggap sebagai perusak acara kencan mereka.

Donghae berjalan keluar_ caffe_ dengan begitu cepat, tak di pedulikannya Kibum yang tengah mensejarakan langkahnya dibelakan. Kibum tetap bermaksud menjelaskan segalanya. " Hyung, kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Aku bisa jelaskan Tadi aku…."

" Apa? Tadi kau apa?" potong Donghae, Ia sudah tahu, Kibum pasti akan melakukan pembelaan diri. Tapi dia tak akan pernah menerima itu, karena waktu 30 menit baginya amatlah berharga.

Namun bagi Kibum, ini sangatlah lucu, ia bahkan tertawa, karna hanya demi mendengar pembelaanya, Donghae sampai berhenti melangkah dan mereka kini berdiri di sela-sela pakiran Mobil

" Bisakah kita masuk lagi? Kita bicara di dalam?" tawar Kibum, menatap dengan lembut kekasihnya.

" Tidak mau. Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Aku pergi" Donghae hampir melanjutkan aksi _ngambek_nya jika Kibum tidak cepat-cepat meraih tangannya, menariknya dengan sedikit menyeret menuju mobil miliknya yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka. ia tak peduli meskioun Donghae yang meronta – ronta ingin dilepaskan.

" Yak! Apa-apaan kau, Aku mau pulang, Kibummi" pekik Donghae, menarik sekuat tangannya walaupun sakit, Kibum mencengkram pergelangan tangannya terlalu kuat.

" , sakit." rintih Donghae, " Akh " di hempaskannya pegangan Kibum kala mereka sudah sampai didekat mobil.

" Kau menyakitiku" keluh Donghae, meratapi pergelangan tangannya yang ia rasa melepuh.

Sungguh, saat ini Donghae tidak berani menatap wajah kekasihnya, karena wajah itu saat ini telah ber_tranformasi_, menjadi dingin dan datar.

" Masuk " perintah Kibum. Jelas , suaranya dibuat sangat tegas. Walaupun masih terkesan lembut namun menakutkan.

Donghae menurut. Meskipun sejujurnya ia benci Kibum yang berubah seperti ini, namun dia pikir, ia memang juga sangat berlebihan tadi.

Donghae duduk di samping jok samping pengemudi setenang mungkin. Menunggu Kibum masuk, memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

Ceklek. Kibum yang sudah duduk di samping tubuh Donghae, mengunci pintu mobil. Donghae kemudian dibuat bingung ketika kekasihnya mencondongkan diri memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat Donghae merasa hanyut manakala wangi _parfum_ khas Kibum menguar mengusik indra penciumannya.

" Bummie, kita mau kemana?" tanya Donghae disaat Kibum perlahan melajukan kendaraannya keluar dari area kafe.

Lelaki itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah mengelus kepala Donghae sembari sedikit menepuk pipi kekasinya itu dengan lembut " Kau akan tahu" jawabnya kemudian.

Segera mobil yang mereka tumpangi berbaur bersama ratusan kendaraan lain, memecah keramaian lalu lintas kota_Seoul , _meninggalkan jejak bahagia yang kini menyelimuti hati salah satu dari mereka. Donghae, sungguh, ia sebenarnya tahu, betapa ia merupakan mahkluk terburuntung di dunia karna Tuhan telah mempertemukannya dengan Kim Kibum. Pangeran es, pemilik sejuta pesona, namun begitu setia menyediakan ruang kesabaran di hatinya demi menghadapi sikap kekanak-kanakan seorang Lee Donghae. Lelaki yang sesungguhnya berusia sedikit lebih tua darinya.

Apalah arti usia, karna kedewasaan tidak diukur oleh usia, melainkan melalui tindakan, perkataan dan perbuatan.

Dan kesemuanya itu ada dalam diri Kibum. Kim Kibum kekasih Lee Donghae. Ia yang begitu sabar menghadapi sikap kekanak-kanakan Donghae. Ia yang tak pernah lelah mengusahakan apapun agar kekasihnya itu tidak lagi memasang tampang cemberut di hadapannya. Meskipun, berwajah kesal membuat Donghae semakin manis, namun Kibum tidak menyukainya, Donghae yang tersenyum bahagia jauh lebih sempurna.

Sama sempurnanya seperti saat ini. Saat Kibum memberhentikan mobilnya di hadapan Sungai Han, mengajak Donghae keluar, menuntunnya menebas ilalang kering hingga sampai di permukaan Sungai Han yang indah oleh temaran kerlip lalu lintas jembatan di atasnya juga lampu perkotaan yang membias bagaikan bintang.

Kibum memposisikan tubuh Donghae membelakanginya sembari ia peluk tubuh itu dari belakang dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Tadi, aku pergi ketoko mengambil pesananku ini " Kibum mulai menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya " Namun mereka mengerjakannya dengan sangat lambat. Aku sudah memaksa mereka untuk membuatnya lebih cepat karna aku tahu kau pasti merasa bosan menungguku seorang diri, _Hyung_. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat kesal padaku, kan?"

Donghae mendengarkan penjelasan kekasihnya itu dengan seksama. Kali ini ia tak akan angkuh, menolak lagi. Terlebih di saat di mana Kim Kibum kekasih Lee Donghae, tak lagi memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, merasakan semilir angin malam bersama-sama, melainkan berlutut menumpukan satu lututnya ke tanah, sementara lulutnya yang lain ia tekuk

" Terimalah cincin ini sebagai tanda ma'afku padamu. Aku mohon, menikahlah denganku, _Hyung_"

Airmata Donghae tak kuasa lagi dibendung. Semua orang tahu Donghae pemilik sejuta tangis meskipun ia lelaki. Namun kali ini tangisannya berbeda. Sangat berbeda

~137~

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, ia lelah. Tadi, ia meminta izin pada Kyuhyun pergi ke_toilet _di karnakan sesuatu yang mendesak sesak menghimpit dadanya.

Sepanjang acara makan bersama di restorant yang tak begitu ramai itu, memang sempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berbincang, menceritakan segala hal yang mereka anggap menarik. Meskipun lebih banyak Sungmin menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Ia dengarkan semua celotehan kekasihnya yang kebanyakan orang tahu, kekasihnya itu tidak banyak bicara. Jadi, termasuk beruntung menjadi orang terspesial yang mendengar banyak ceritanya.

Semua berjalan santai. Seperti biasa Sungmin nyaman bila sudah berada di dekat Kyuhyun bukan di muka umum.

Sayang, keterasingan itu muncul mana kala ponsel milik Kyuhyun berdering membuat suatu sambungan antara Kyuhyun dengan seseorang yang ada di sebrang sana.

Suara wanita. Bukan, Sungmin tidak cemburu dengan wanita itu. Ia tahu semua wanita-wanita di sekeliling Kyuhyun adalah sahabat baiknya, atau mungkin dianggap _Noona_, tapi, yang membuat Sungmin sesak ialah dia yang tiba-tiba merasa di asingkan.  
Sungmin merasa di abaikan oleh Kyuhyun, _namja _ berasyik ria berbincang dengan sahabat wanitanya melalui ponsel.

" Mengapa kau seperti ini Kyu?. Mengapa jiwa kita semakin jauh setelah raga kita semakin dekat?" Sungmin mendesah, ia benar-benar lelah. Hanya letih yang ia rasakan dalam hubungan ini.

Dia memang yang selalu meminta Kyuhyun menjaga jarak dengannya. Dia yang menjauhi Kyuhyun di keramaian. Dia juga yang mengisyaratkan pada dunia bahwa diantara mereka tidak ada sesuatu yang special.

Akan tetapi bukan begini caranya. Bukan dengan Kyuhyun yang dulu sibuk menjangkaunya, setelah dapat malah jauh lebih sibuk menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya saja.

Kyuhyun bukan lagi anak kecil yang butuh bermain. Ia adalah lelaki yang sudah seharusnya memikul banyak tanggung jawab.

Kyuhyun memiliki Sungmin, dan ia harus bertanggung jawab menjaga perasaan kekasihnya, menjanjikan kebahagiaan, menyemai benih-benih cinta yang lebih banyak.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi?

Bila begini caranya, haruskan Sungmin meninggalkan lelaki itu? Mencari laki – laki lain yang jauh lebih baik dari _namja_ itu?

Di luar sana, di manapun. Banyak lelaki secara terang-terangan mengagumi pesona yang di miliki oleh Sungmin. Banyak manusia yang luluh menghiba cinta padanya.

Tetapi, kenapa harus Kyuhyun?

Mengapa Sungmin harus melabuhkan hati pada anak lelaki itu?

Kenapa harus dia?

Entahlah, sampai saat ini Sungmin tak jua tahu mengapa semua terjadi seperti ini.

Yang Sungmin tahu. Cinta membawanya kepelukan Kyuhyun. Cinta membuatnya bertindak melampaui diri sendiri.

Bersama Kyuhyun Sungmin bisa menangis, padahal ia benci menangis. Ia anti mengumbar tangis.

Bersama Kyuhyun Sungmin bisa menahan rasa kesalnya yang membumbung tinggi.

Bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin belajar untuk menjadi manusia tangguh yang menjalani kisah cinta walau tak seindah siapaun bayangkan.

Cinta adalah cinta. Cinta berasal dari hati, bukan paksaan.

Benar, cinta bukanlah paksaaan. Karena inilah kini Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Membasuh wajahnya. Menyegarkan kembali seluruh pori- porinya, setelah itu ia melangkah dengan penuh semangat kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun di meja mereka.

Dikerahkannya seluruh senyum terindah bersama guratan syaraf gembira.

" Kyu, kapan kau akan menikahiku?" ucap Sungmin setelah ia sudah terduduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, namja itu Spontan menganga, tak percaya oleh apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Matanya membulat.

" Menikah? Kau Serius, Hyung" tanyanya tak percaya.

" Aku serius, Kyu. Tentukanlah, nikahi aku"

Kyuhyun tercekat. Ini. Ini adalah impiannya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mengikat namja manis itu, menunggunya siap mengarungi bahtera yang lebih besar, pertanyaan itu terlontar juga. Padahal Kyuhyun pasrah, bila namja indah itu tak mau jadi miliknya, maka ia akan memilih hidup seorang diri selamanya.

Namun ia salah, Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri yang memintanya. Maka tak akan ada kata lain, selain….

" Besok. Besok. Aku akan menikahimu bahkan sebelum kau terbangun dari tidurmu " Janji Kyuhyun, mantap dan pasti semantap niat tulusnya memiliki jiwa dan raga Sungmin seutuhnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Dia percaya janji Kyuhyun. Dia percaya dengan segala kepercayaan yang akan selalu tersisa.

Begitulah cinta. Cinta adalah ikatan yang luar biasa bila dilandaskan pada ketulusan. Saling menerima kekurangan, Saling menghargai, saling menyayangin, atau, paling tidak, ada salah satu pihak kuasa merelakan hatinya menjadi pihak yang lebih bijak dalam mengatasi kakacauan.

**FIN**

**Mian Super Gaje. Ini hanya pikiran iseng yang saya dapati. Semoga bermanfaat. **


End file.
